


Against His Will

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human Names Used, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mattie wakes up with Ivan in a cabin, at first he thinks he'd been kidnapped before he realizes something much more sinister has happened. (Fluffy, smutty, action adventure story. Lots of emotional moments, but with a fun twist at the end!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mattie woke with a dull throbbing in his head. He knew something wasn't right. The smell of the area he was in had a slight mold smell, and he felt the chill sink into his bones. His eyes opened, but he couldn't barely tell. Pitch black. He could feel vibrations, but it took him a second to realize where he was.

In the trunk of a car.

He wiggled around, feeling his limbs still heavy from sleep, and his head felt groggy as if he couldn't quite think enough to put the thoughts together on what was happening. He had no idea how long he'd been in the vehicle, but found a hole leading into the back of the car, probably an air hole to make sure he didn't suffocate, but he didn't have the energy to look through. His body was wrapped in blankets and he realized that without them, he probably would have froze by now. “Hello?” He called out and was surprised to near a low voice, one that sounded altered, but familiar.

“Go back to sleep. We're not there yet.” He groaned and nodded, knowing this situation was wrong, but he felt just too drained to fight it and allowed himself to drift back off.

The next time he started coming back into consciousness he felt the blanket wrapped over his face and shifted, panic starting in. “Calm down.” He heard. “We're not in the house yet.” 

“Where am I? What's going on?”

“You've gotten yourself into trouble, little Matvey. I'm here to help, Da?” He spoke, but it was barely a whisper, as if he was afraid of being heard.

“Sounds like I'm in trouble, alright.” Mattie sighed, closing his eyes. “What in the hell did you do to me? My legs and arms feel like weights.” He grumbled and Ivan sighed.

“I had to drug you. I couldn't have you waking up too early. Mne zhal'.” He sighed and Mattie felt steps of stairs as he trudged up. 

After they got in Mattie was laid down on something soft, but awkward feeling on his head. He started to shift and heard the blinds pull. In only a few seconds all light seemed cut off and a lamp was turned on before the blanket was pulled back from his face, showing him a small room. “Privet, Canada. Welcome to your new home for the next while.” Ivan sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch Mattie was laid on. “Sorry about this being so... last minute, but things happened, and it couldn't be avoided.” He sighed and turned, seeing a television. Ivan crawled across the floor and flicked it on, but as he crawled back, his head lulled against the arm of the chair, making Mattie wonder if he'd only turned it on for the noise.

His scarf trailed behind him, his coat still came down over his knees, though one foot laid flat on the floor, causing the coat to hang open from the waist down. His arms wrapped over his stomach and he stared blankly at the ceiling. 

“But... why am I here?” Mattie asked and Ivan's head shifted, showing off his large, violet eyes. 

“It's better if you don't ask such questions, Da? I'll go make food.” Ivan spoke before dragging himself to his feet and he started walking towards the kitchen. Mattie stood slowly, feeling his arms and legs nearly drag him back down. He made his way over to the door and frowned, finding lock after lock down the length of the frame. He turned to the window and looked beneath the blinds, finding metal bars across.

So he'd been kidnapped by Russia.

Why did this strike him as something he should be more surprised about? Russia had mentioned before that they should be closer. He'd mentioned Canada taking Alaska so they could be closer together, but it just struck Mattie as idle chitchat of the creepy variety. This was definitely a step beyond that.

He wandered through the house, finding a basement, two bedrooms, a bathroom and an attic, but he wasn't able to get into the space. As he made his way into the kitchen, Ivan turned, dark circles beneath his eyes. “I know this isn't what you're used to, but please bear with it for now.”

“Bear, where's Kumajirou?” Mattie asked and Ivan frowned.

“With your brother. He's probably still asleep now. The people on the plane thought he was a plush, so they didn't hassle too much over it.” Ivan said as he tossed something into a large stock pot. Mattie wasn't sure what it was, but it left blood red trails across the knife and cutting board. He stared in shock and horror for a moment before Ivan turned and sat down, taking what time he could to recover from the long drive. “I have some clothes that should fit you in the bedroom I've made up for you. You must never open the windows and never try to get out. It's important you realize this, Canada. It's not a rule to be broken and I'd hate to have to punish you.” He stated with his eyes flat as could be, telling the other he was dead serious.

For the first time since he'd woken up, Mattie was afraid.

“Alright.” He spoke in a dead quiet voice, but Ivan's eyes shifted down, a slight indicator he'd been heard. He knew the first chance he had, he would break down the door. He had to escape. 

They ate and Mattie, still recovering from his drugging, fell back asleep at the table. 

He woke in a bed and sat up, feeling remarkably better. He stood up and stumbled from the room, making his way to the bathroom he'd found the day before. He stumbled back downstairs, finding Ivan sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television. “Dobroye utro. Breakfast is on the table.” He spoke softly and Mattie nodded, sliding past, feeling goose pimples break out across his arms at the dead stare of the other man. He looked furious. His eyes seemed to latch to Canada the instant he saw him and he didn't, even for the blink of an eye, look away. Mattie sat down at the table, unsure of what in the hell was on the plate before him. He took a fork and took a bite, and after deciding it wasn't bad, he went ahead and ate. It tasted like pancakes, but it felt heavier on his stomach. Instead of the maple he was used to, it was doused in honey. He finished and cleaned the plate, finding the sink void of other dishes and made his way back to the living room. “I suggest we learn to get along while we're here.” Ivan sighed, looking over, a little worry creeping into his own eyes as he watched Mattie.

“Russia, you kidnapped me, locked me into this house and chained the door and windows. You drugged me and threatened me with punishment if I try to escape. What on earth makes you think I'll try to get along with you?” His words were soft and as non threatening as he could make them, but Russia seemed furious. He stood, his hands clenched at his sides before he spoke.

“If that's how you see it, then I guess this is going to be very hard for us.” Ivan's voice was much darker than Mattie was used to and honestly, Mattie wanted nothing more than to pull his feet up onto the chair and curl up into a ball. Ivan walked to the kitchen and Mattie stared, seeing the broad back leave the room before his muscles started to relax. How in the hell could another nation put so much fear into him?! It wasn't rational! He sat and stared at the television for a while. He eventually felt his arms and legs ache at the lack of movement and figured as long as he was there, he might as well start working out. He did so every day, well, except yesterday, but that wasn't his fault. He got through his second rotation before he felt eyes on him and dropped, looking around to find no one there.

“Hello?” He asked and looked around, surprised to hear a crash from the kitchen as Ivan ran in and looked around. 

“Did you see anybody? Was someone here?!” He panicked, looking at the windows and over the walls, his paranoia causing Mattie to panic worse.

“No, I just felt like someone was watching me.” He whimpered, seeing Ivan's eyes narrow as he looked around.

“If it keeps happening, tell me.” Ivan growled out as he turned back to the kitchen.

Mattie stared at the doorway, suddenly terrified. Why was Russia acting like this? What had he gotten himself wrapped up in? He continued his workout, but when he felt the eyes on him again, he ignored it.

It had been a week since Ivan had brought Mattie here. He fell asleep last and woke up first every morning. He looked angry or tired all the time and Mattie had to wonder if he'd even slept at all. 

Maybe this is why he seemed insane half of the time, if he wasn't sleeping properly.

The train of thought continued all day. After the sun had set Ivan sighed, looking up. “I have to go to the store. Is there anything you want?”

“Maple and beer.” Mattie spoke softly. 

“That should be fine.” Ivan spoke as he stood. “I'm not just kidnapping you, you know. I do have a reason. I wish you'd trust me a little more.” Ivan spoke, his tone sad and Mattie glared at him. 

“I have no reason to trust you. If there's a reason, you haven't told me what it is.” Mattie growled out, his nerves well beyond frayed at this point and Ivan sighed.

“I can't tell you. I'm sorry.” Ivan spoke softly, his eyes showing anguish. 

“Then you're either a kidnapper or a coward!” Mattie stood and Ivan winced at the words.

“I'm a coward, then. At least that I can live with.” He turned away, leaving the room and snuck into his bedroom. Mattie couldn't figure out for the life of him, why when he heard the other's cries, he felt guilty.

When Mattie woke the next morning he sat up and glared at the door. 

Today. He'd given up. He had to escape, and since Ivan didn't seem to sleep, he'd have to fight his way out. He stood and walked down the hallway, into the living room and found Ivan curled up on the couch, watching him with sad eyes.

“The maple's on the table, and the beer is in the fridge.” He nearly whispered and Mattie stared, his anger bubbling. He'd gone out. There had been a chance to escape and he'd slept through it. He rushed forward, his fingers finding their way around Ivan's throat with enough force to push the couch onto it's back and Ivan's head met hard against the floor.

He was bleeding, but he was unconscious. That's all Mattie was worried about. He searched his pockets, but didn't find the keys for the car he knew had brought him here, but he could walk. As long as he could escape, he didn't care how. He ran over to the door and kicked hard four or five times, breaking the wood away, showing the iron reinforcement bars, and just kept kicking til that too broke away. He stepped out into the bitter cold and turned back, seeing his coat hanging by the door. He tossed it on before running down the roadway.

All this time, he hadn't realized the television shows that had been on nearly the whole time were in English. He stared at the distant horizon, seeing Big Ben and laughed. He ran forward, finally finding his way to Arthur's house and knocked hard. He turned, seeing a few people pass him on the street before the door was opened and Arthur stared at him in shock for a second before he reached out and grasped his shoulder, dragging him into the house.

“Matthew, what in the hell are you doing here?” He swallowed hard, looking out from the front window. “Were you followed? Where's Ivan?” He ranted and after realizing Mattie was frozen in shock he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, calling Ivan's phone.

It answered, but he heard a groan before the words came out.

“Braginsky.”

“Ivan, where in the hell are you?!” Arthur yelled, seeing Mattie tear up at the realization Arthur didn't want to see him. 

“Waking up in a pool of my own blood. Matvey has some strength in him.” He heard the dark chuckle over the phone and Arthur sighed.

“If this is too much for you-”

“No, I'll come and retrieve him immediately. I'll have to go somewhere else now, though. There's no saying if he was spotted.”

“Agreed. I'm sorry about this.” Arthur sighed and Ivan let out a friendly hum before hanging up.

“With what's going on, you seriously left Ivan's side to rush here to me? I can't protect you as well as he can, Matthew.”

“Protect me from what?” Mattie cried out. “He won't tell me what's happening! I escaped because I thought he'd kidnapped me! What in the hell was I supposed to think?!” He sobbed and Arthur stared in surprise.

“We got a note last week. There's a police department dealing with a serial killer in town right now. This guy's sent in four pictures and within a month each one was dead. They sent in a fifth image two weeks ago. You're the new target. I sent you with Ivan to save you! I was the guard for the last one, Matthew. I wasn't able to help him.” Arthur grasped his shoulders. “You're my son!” Arthur cried out. “I had to put away my pride and do whatever I could do to save you! Ivan's the strongest man on the planet, the only one I know can help you! Please, don't leave his side again!” He sobbed, wrapping his arms over Mattie's shoulders.

“He really was trying to help me, and I tried to kill him in return...” Mattie felt his bottom lip quiver as tears came to his eyes. “He wouldn't tell me! How was I supposed to know?!” He grasped Arthur back.

“Don't leave his side this time, alright?” Arthur grasped him, looking him in the eye and Mattie nodded, trying to wipe away the tears. It was only ten minutes til Ivan got there and Mattie met him with more tears.

“Why didn't you just tell me what was happening?” Mattie asked him once they'd gotten into the car.

“You seem very sensitive. Something like this, I was afraid it would hurt you.” Ivan spoke softly. Mattie realized he was doing it to try and lessen the burden on himself and groaned, slamming his face into his hands.

“I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I've been a target like this before, it wouldn't break me, you know. I fought beside you in World War II. I helped Arthur burn down America's capital. I do have some strength, you know.”

“I know. I remember it all, Matvey.” Ivan spoke softly, the corner of his mouth tilting up. “Instead of locking ourselves away in an old cabin, let's go lock ourselves away somewhere warmer, Da?”

“Yeah. That sounds nice, eh.” Mattie sat back. He still felt guilty, but he understood it wasn't his fault that this misunderstanding had happened. 

Ivan had to trust him. They had to learn to trust each other. He glanced over, seeing a drunken haze over Ivan's face and frowned.

“Are you drunk?”

“Concussed.” Ivan corrected and Mattie winced again.

“Maybe I should drive. And maybe we should head to the hospital. Can't have you dying if you're supposed to be my guard, after all.” Mattie spoke and Ivan shook his head.

“I'll repair it on the plane. We can't stop in case you were seen.” Ivan sighed and Mattie nodded.

“At least let me drive.”

“That makes you more visible as a target. I cannot allow that.” Ivan spoke softly and Mattie frowned, looking forward for any sign that they were having trouble.

It wasn't long til they were on the plane and Ivan instructed the people at the gate to move his car to the green suite. 

A long term parking area for government diplomats.

They wandered in and the woman behind the counter smiled as she looked at the two.

“Are there any planes leaving that only have two seats available?” Ivan asked and the woman stared before looking over her computer.

“No, I'm sorry. We have a plane leaving for America that has four seats, if that would work.”

“No.” Ivan frowned. “We'll need a private plane with an undisclosed flight path.” Ivan spoke as he slid his passport across the counter and the woman stared in surprise for a moment.

A red covered passport was something she didn't see every day, but as an airline worker, she'd always been told the same thing.

Run to your manager immediately.

She returned with the woman a few minutes later who looked down at the passport with interest before looking up at Ivan and Mattie with a frown.

“You're not Arthur Kirkland.”

“Нет. I am Ivan Braginsky, and this is Matthew Williams.” Ivan spoke and prodded Mattie to put his passport down, knowing like himself, he always carried it on him. Mattie slid his passport across and the woman looked up with shock.

“Two...” She mumbled in surprise before shaking her head.

“Right this way, sirs.” He stepped away, showing them the way to their next area.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan and Mattie were much more comfortable in the private waiting room they'd been put into while waiting for the plane to free and the pilot to arrive. After all, this was honestly a surprise to everyone who had been there. When Mattie had called Ivan's name three times and he failed to respond, he went and asked the guard to see if there were any doctors on staff. They were able to bring in a man who looked over Ivan's head and frowned, seeing the gash where the skull had fractured and protruded. 

“What in the hell?” He asked as he instructed Mattie to assist while he performed a quick surgery to replace the section of skull in the proper place. He wrapped his head in gauze and informed Mattie that if he kept having problems with concentration, he'd need to go to an emergency room as quickly as possible. He had actually been quite upset Mattie wouldn't allow him to take him to the hospital immediately, but only Mattie knew Ivan's skull would heal in a day now that the skull was repaired.

When the doctor left, Mattie sat down and glanced over with worry. “Ivan, can you hear me now?”

“Ah, Da. I heard you before, but my body wouldn't respond.” He looked down nervously and glanced over, a shy look taking over his features as Mattie nodded in understanding.

“Probably a petit mal seizure caused by the head injury. I'm really sorry about that, eh.”

“It's fine. I probably would have done the same thing if I thought someone kidnapped me.” Ivan sighed. “No one will ever try to kidnap me, though. No one wants me around. Why would they go so far as to kidnap, Da?” He glanced over and Mattie frowned. 

“You're too hard on yourself. It's not like that.” Mattie spoke softly, though he doubted his own words. Ivan wasn't known for his kindness, or for his charm. He wasn't the kind of person one wanted to keep around, except in this situation.

“Your plane is ready, sirs.” The guard who had been posted at the door spoke into the room and both men stood, a sigh breaking free from them.

They boarded the plane and Ivan turned to Mattie with a frown. “Where should we go?”

“We could go to America. Now that you've turned down the option to fly there on one plane, who would expect us to go anyway?” Mattie looked up at Ivan who nodded.

“Let's go to Louisiana. I heard they have alligators!” Ivan cheered like a child and Mattie simply nodded.

“Alright, that sounds fine.”

The plane took off, the pilot getting the clearance and they were flying. It was a fairly quiet flight. Mattie, about two hours in started chatting with Ivan about hockey and they spent the next few hours ranting and oozing with pride over their teams before Ivan let out a yawn and leaned back.

“I can't seem to keep my eyes open anymore. I'm sorry.” He spoke softly and Mattie shook his head.

“We still have a long flight ahead of us. Go ahead and sleep.” Mattie spoke and leaned back, falling asleep fairly quickly as well.

It was only six hours later that the attendant woke them, letting them know they were about to land. Mattie looked over to Ivan who shrugged, thinking the flight would be longer.

They got out of the plane to find the city halfway through the day. Ivan looked around and smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun and looked down at Mattie with a grin.

“I like it here.”

“Me too.” Mattie stripped off his coat and they headed into the airport, blending in with a group who seemed to come from California.

They found a nice little hotel in the center of the city and checked in with grins. “Here for vacation, Mister... Braginsky?” The man asked and Mattie looked forward with shock.

“Ah, yes, me and my husband are here for our honeymoon. We've always been interested in the bayou and such from here.” Ivan grinned, wrapping his arm over Mattie's shoulders, who looked down to hide the shock and embarrassment. 

“Your... husband?” The man asked and Ivan nodded.

“We're here from Canada.” Ivan grinned and the man rolled his eyes.

“In this situation, let me move you a bit farther from the other rooms. If you're going to be loud, please don't keep the other guests awake.” He readjusted the keys he had been about to hand them and Ivan took them with a smile.

“Thank you.” He grinned as the man told them the room number and they went to the elevator. As soon as they were in Mattie jumped away, glaring.

“Your husband?!”

“That way the room is only showed to be in the name of Braginsky. No one will find you if your name isn't on the room, and you did hand him your identification by the way. He changed the name in the computer before handing me the keys.” Ivan spoke, staring as Mattie realized and groaned, slapping his hand over his face. 

“I'm not the brightest... sorry about that.”

“It's fine.” Ivan grinned brightly, a childlike glee in his expression that Mattie could only chuckle at before the doors opened.

They quickly found their room and sat down, taking a second to decide what to do next.

Neither of them had more than one set of clothes, the clothing they were currently wearing, so they decided shopping should be the first thing done.

Mattie used his backup card that had Alfred's name on it. It was their own way of alerting the other if something was wrong, as well as protecting their identity in case of emergencies such as this. After the third shop Mattie's phone rang and he answered it with a blushed smile.

“Braginsky speaking.”

“...Mattie?”

“Ah, no, it's Alfred Braginsky.”

“Alfred... Braginsky.” He heard the bemusement in Alfred's voice over the phone. 

“Yeah, I'm on a honeymoon with my husband, Ivan.” Mattie looked up at Ivan, who's giggles were twisted, a dark amusement making itself clear and Mattie could only laugh harder.

“Mattie, what in the hell is going on? I felt you land in Louisiana. I know you're here. I know you're with Russia, that commie bastard, I just don't know why.”

“Call Dad. He'll tell you everything, alright? I got to go. Our luggage was lost on the plane.” 

“That's why all the clothing buying?”

“Yeah, it was kind of a rush, you'll understand when you talk to Dad. I gotta go, alright? Take care, Fredrick.” He grinned as he hung up.

If Mattie called him by his middle name, Alfred knew he was in trouble.

“Your brother, I'm taking it?” Ivan asked and Mattie nodded, letting out a sigh. He really hoped Alfred called Arthur.

“You know how overprotective he can be of me sometimes.” Mattie smiled and Ivan nodded.

“Overprotective siblings can be such a curse.” Ivan chilled and Mattie laughed.

By the end of the day, Mattie had nearly forgotten they weren't actually on vacation. He sat around the pool at the rear of the hotel, Ivan beside him. While Mattie had gotten swim trucks, and forced Ivan to get a pair as well, only Mattie was dressed for the beach, Ivan still wearing his coat. “Aren't you hot in that?”

“Da. Can we go in yet?”

“Will you change into your trunks?” Mattie asked and Ivan frowned, shaking his head with a pout. “Why not?”

“Scars.” Ivan spoke and Mattie frowned as he looked over. He knew many countries carried scars. He had a few of his own, but he never knew a country to be self conscious about them. 

“You have a lot of them?” Mattie asked, suddenly curious about the other. He knew a little about Russia, he'd studied the past in schools and colleges, but he'd never really spoken about history with other countries. 

“Ah, Da. From the neck down.” Ivan nearly whispered and Mattie looked him over.

“With your build they probably make you look badass. Some guys get all the luck.” Mattie leaned back against the lounge chair again, missing Ivan's surprise. Ivan frowned as he looked at the pool and sighed.

It wasn't too long before Mattie agreed to go up to the room and Ivan sighed as he slid through the door and removed his trademark scarf, which no one ever saw him without. A gash covered from right under his left ear past the center of his throat. He slid off his coat and gloves before removing his button up shirt he wore under it and Mattie stilled, staring over the back and chest of the other.

It wasn't just a few scars here and there that caused his self consciousness. Ivan's body was littered with scars. Burns and tears, cuts and gouges. He'd been shot in the heart more than once. “What in the hell...” Mattie stared, his eyes wide as he realized why Ivan didn't want to dress for the beach. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize...” Mattie spoke, his voice soft with awe as he walked around, finding sword gashes and more injury covering nearly all of his skin. 

“It's fine, but please don't ask me to wear those swim shorts again. I can't... I don't let anyone see this.” He spoke, his head down and Mattie realized he'd meant what he said. 

“Am I the first one to see?” He looked up and Ivan winced as he nodded.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Get dressed if you want, but at least around here, if you want, you don't have to cover if you don't want to. It may have surprised me, but believe it or not, I've seen worse.” Mattie sighed as he snuck into the bathroom to shower and remove the harsh smell of chlorine from his skin.

He couldn't fight it from his mind. As he washed away the chemicals he kept seeing that marred skin in his mind. He'd said he'd seen worse, he didn't say that no one he's ever seen with skin that bad had lived.

He finished his shower and stepped out, finding Ivan in the small kitchen that was attached next to the bathroom. He'd slid his button up back over his shoulders, but didn't button it, bringing a smile to Mattie. At least Ivan trusted him this much. It was probably still a weak spot for him, though. “Making something?”

“Ah, Da. Borscht.”

“That stew again? You really like that stuff, don’t you?” Mattie grinned and Ivan turned with a happy head nod. Mattie couldn't help but chuckle at it. “The first time, in the house, I swear to god I thought you'd killed something and threw it in.” Mattie watched as Ivan turned to him confused before his eyes widened.

“It was just beets!”

“I know that now! I wasn't as lucky then!” Mattie laughed and Ivan sighed, shaking his head. They both knew the beets had to boil for a while before the rest of the ingredients were tossed in. Mattie remembered Ivan not letting him sit out front on his own when he'd gone in to do the grocery shopping and glanced over to the fridge.

There was beer in there.

He stood and walked over, tossing open the door and grabbed one, holding it against his forehead as he closed the door and wandered back over, sitting in the chair before cracking the top off of the bottle. The first swig was like greeting an old friend. He let out a soft sigh as he relaxed back into the chair and looked across, finding Ivan watching him with interest. “What's up?”

“It's the first time you've looked relaxed in my presence. Even at the meetings, you stare at me like you're worried I'll do you some harm.” Ivan looked down, feeling a little outcasted at the realization and Mattie sighed.

“You always look like you're either ready to kill or rape everyone in the room. It's a little difficult to lower your guard against someone who's initial response to negativity is 'Magic Metal Pipe of Pain'” Mattie watched as his face fell further.

“I don't mean to.” He nearly whispered and Mattie leaned forward against the table. “I want to try and be friends with everyone, but it's hard sometimes to remember, or to let my guard drop. I earned these scars not through friendship, but through fighting and battle. Each one is another horrible memory for me, and when that's all you have, it's hard to smile as naturally as you are now.” Ivan looked up, seeing no smile on Mattie's face. “You hopefully don't understand. Everyone seems to like you.”

“If they remember me at all.” Mattie leaned back. “Most of the time they forget I'm even alive. I'm surprised Arthur was able to talk to you about trying to save me without forgetting who he was even talking about.” Mattie brought the bottle back to his lips and drank further into the bottle, nearly taking down half. “Most of the time he sees me he yells at me for my loud and rambunctious behavior for a few minutes before he wonders why I'm not blowing him off entirely.”

“I don't think I've ever seen you be like that!” Ivan stared, wondering what he'd missed.

“I'm not. He thinks I'm Alfred.” Mattie finished off the beer before grabbing another. “No one remembers peaceful Canada. Just the loud and abrasive America.” Mattie sighed and Ivan watched on in interest.

“I've never forgotten you.” He spoke softly and Mattie turned, wide eyed. “I sat on you during that one meeting, but, eh, I kind of knew you were there.” Ivan grimaced and Mattie stared, in shock.

“Why would you do that?!” Mattie yelped out and Ivan pouted like a child.

“You were helping my sister stay away from me. I miss her. I want her back.” Ivan frowned, crossing his arms over the table and laid his head down. “I had this huge mansion built. I had Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania and my sisters. Now I'm all alone and when I sit at the table it just feels so lonely. I hate it.” He stared at his fingers and Mattie sat down with a soft sigh.

“The only one who ever sits at the table with me is Kumajirou, and he always asks me who I am.” Mattie stared down at his hands, seeing the way the light from the kitchen shone off of the drops of beer that still covered the lip. “At least I do understand that loneliness.”

“At least people like you.” Ivan sighed. “I doubt Ukraine will ever forget who you are. To her you're like a superhero.” Ivan sighed. “I wish she could see me like that.” Ivan stared and Mattie shook his head.

“We need to lighten up. I wonder if we can find any good hockey games on the television.” He stood and walked into the bedroom, surprised Ivan didn't follow him. A few minutes later he felt his heart break when he heard the muffled sobs from the next room.

It looked like Ivan was in more pain than he realized.

Mattie frowned as he heard the sound, nearly crying himself. That's why he'd walked away. That's why he'd came out to the living room. So Ivan wouldn't see him wipe away the tears that seemed to want to creep into his eyes. 

But a uniquely American thought creeped into his head.

He wanted to be the hero, for once. Not for Ukraine, but for Ivan. 

He allowed him a minute more, to try and steady his own nerves before he walked into the kitchen and pulled the chair around. The sound startled Ivan, who hadn't realized Mattie had come back. He stared in confusion as he dragged a chair to his side and sat down, wrapping his arms around Ivan's chest.

Ivan stilled, surprised at the sudden affection, but he was too far into his self pity at this point. He couldn't turn off the tears. He grasped Mattie, giving him a firm, but not crushing hug and laid his head on his shoulder, allowing himself just a few more minutes to cry.

No words were shared for the rest of the day. Ivan's eyes were red until they laid down that night. Since they'd gotten the honeymoon suite, there was only one bed, but they shared it, showing the faith they had in the other as they laid down to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week. Arthur called him to inform him the man had sent him a picture he assumed was new, as it showed him and Ivan at a pool. 

Time to move.

They packed up their belongings and Ivan thought as they left the room. He had been able to sneak out Mattie's cell phone and laid both of their phones on the bed before they left without Mattie noticing.

It was just in case. There was no reason the other was able to find him. It just wasn't possible, unless his phone was being tracked.

He bought a burner phone before they climbed onto the plane and set it up. When he told Mattie what he'd done, Mattie had been angry, but he also understood. “I don't see why you didn't just tell me. I would have understood. I could have put it into a lock box or something! All of those numbers I'll have to get again!” Mattie groaned and Ivan winced. 

“I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt.” He sighed and Mattie nodded.

“It's fine, but you're helping me get those numbers back. It's going to take forever...” He sighed as he leaned over, resting his head against Ivan's shoulder. 

In the past week, they'd grown close. They were almost too comfortable around each other. After a discussion, Mattie realized Ivan had chronic depression. Ivan knew what he had. He understood what it was, and that there were drugs he could take to help, but in Russia, depression and mental illnesses were seen as something that made you less of a citizen. It was for those who were weak of mind. 

Mattie helped him get a few bottles of pills to try and help, and Ivan was grateful.

They slid the pills into bottles meant to make men more 'manly' and Mattie laughed as Ivan glared at the bottle. “It's just supposed to make you more masculine. It's not like it's for guys who can't get it up or anything.” Mattie watched as Ivan stared, turned bright red and glared down at his knees, unable to think through the haze in his mind. 

They got on the plane and Ivan heard his wristwatch buzz, signifying that it was time to take his next pill. He got a bottle of water from the attendant and drank it down as the woman looked at the bottle.

“You don't believe in stuff like that, do you?” She asked, raising her eyebrow and Ivan looked up, surprised.

“Like what?”

“Those pills are junk. All they do is send your libido into overdrive. They're not really meant for anything useful.” She rolled her eyes and Ivan stared at her, thankful she didn't realize what the pills were really for.

“Actually, can I get a bottle of water too?” He asked and the woman nodded, grabbing another one from the cart and handed it to him. When he opened a bottle of antidepressants the woman patted him on the shoulder before walking off and Mattie looked over with a grin.

“You aren't!” Ivan gasped as Mattie downed one of the pills. 

“Oh, I so am.” He laughed as Ivan stared, his cheeks pink in embarrassment, his eyes wide with surprise. “It seems such a pity to waste them!” Mattie giggled and Ivan groaned.

By the time they touched down, Mattie was wired. He didn't know what was really in those pills, but it had been four hours since he'd taken it, nearly 16 hours after take off, and he felt like he could run laps around the whole of the country they were currently in.

Russia.

Ivan took Mattie to his own house, figuring with the security and the restrictions placed on visitors they should be safe. He called the president and informed him of the situation and disallowed any visitors in the area they were in. Any visitors in the area already were fine, but no new ones would be allowed for now. Canada was given government documents claiming him as a native Russian under the name Matvey Rykov. Ivan realized the clothes they'd bought for the beach would do Mattie little good here and they went to the local shops to get what they could before the storm that was heading in hit. It may have been 90 in Louisiana, but in Moscow it was 50, and a cold front was coming in. They got a few outfits, and Ivan mentioned the house was always kept warm, and there was a swimming pool in the house, so the stuff he'd bought before wasn't useless, just impractical to have it be all you had. Mattie was just happy he'd been able to hold onto the outfit he'd originally been taken in, as at least he was able to keep covered now.

And thank god his thick, warm coat covered the final results those pills had given him. As embarrassing as it was to be walking out in public with a tent in your pants, when your coat was this thick, no one noticed.

“I need to get a shower in.” Mattie grumbled as they walked into the house and Ivan walked him up to his room, laying the bags from the shopping on the bed.

“There's an ensuite bathroom, so do what you wish.” Ivan smiled and his eyes trailed down the front of Mattie's coat before Ivan rolled his eyes and walked away.

He knew! Mattie blushed brightly before closing the door and jumping into the shower.

He only had one goal. Release the pressure in his groin. 

After an hour he realized it didn't matter what he did, it wouldn't go away. He couldn't get himself far enough to release the pressure. He threw on shorts, as he didn't want too much heat to build up from the top he wore.

His coat.

He stumbled down the stairs, his head foggy from the loss of blood and Ivan stared at the oddity, a grin sliding onto his face at the realization of the situation. Mattie sat down on a lounge seat on the couch and Ivan walked up and sat next to him, a dark grin lighting his face. “What have you learned about taking pills to make yourself more masculine?” Ivan asked and Mattie turned up to him. His cheeks were pale, his eyes unfocused. Ivan wasn't even sure if he understood the meaning of the words he'd said. “Matvey, are you alright?”

“Never.... again....” Mattie groaned out, covering his face with his hands. “It hurts, and nothing seems to help. What in the hell did America do to me?” He groaned out and Ivan grinned. 

“I can help, if you want.” He watched as Mattie turned up to him. He thought about it for a moment before his cheeks burned a brighter red. 

“If you would even want to with me.” Mattie spoke softly, a shy element coming into his face that Ivan was unfamiliar with and Ivan smiled and leaned down, softly kissing him. 

“I've always wanted you, Matvey. I thought you knew that.” He grinned and Mattie felt his heart clench in his chest.

Words he'd always wanted to hear. He swallowed hard and nodded. Ivan thought for a moment before heading up the stairs, surprising Mattie. He watched and waited for a couple of minutes before Ivan returned with a small tube and laid it on the side table before looking down over the other. He slowly undid the buttons on his coat, seeing the pale skin beneath with a touch of red from the sun he'd gotten over the last week. Ivan's head lowered, kissing down his neck, across his chest as his fingers undid the buttons on the coat. Mattie let out a yelp as Ivan bit a nipple, but when Ivan looked up, he could tell it hadn't been too much for the other. He couldn't help but grin as the coat was opened and tossed to the other side of the couch. 

Ivan felt like he'd died and had gone to heaven. His eyes roved over creamy skin, and though a few scars speckled him, it was nearly perfect. Ivan softly moved over, kissing each scar softly and realized how sensitive they were to the other, who hissed and bucked his hips at each kiss. Ivan's fingers came over Mattie's shorts and he slowly pulled them away, revealing the rest of the Canadian to his eyes. 

Ivan looked him over in wonder. He was thin but strong. Pale as could be, but pink all over. He honestly looked like a girl half of the time, so how in the hell was he hung like that? Ivan ran his hand over the throbbing hardness before him and Mattie groaned out, his head tossed back in wanton abandon before he regained himself. “You... too.” He fought to speak. Ivan stared, confused for a moment before Mattie sat up and started working on the buttons on his shirt.

“You want me to be naked as well? Won't the scars be too much?” He asked, honestly worried he looked more like a monster without his cover and Mattie shook his head.

“It's you. Why wouldn't I want to see?” Mattie looked up into his eyes and Ivan stilled, tears coming to him. He grinned happily and nodded as Mattie's fingers made quick work of the shirt. When it came to the pants, Ivan stood and slid off the remainder of the clothing himself. Mattie stilled, looking him over. He was built a lot harder than was noticeable with his clothing. Mattie had already known this, but it wasn't just his chest that fit that build. Mattie stared at the hard member before him. His hand reached out and slowly worked it's way up and Mattie grinned at the soft groan that escaped Ivan. The excitability from the pills kicked in harder and Mattie groaned as he leaned forward, running his tongue up. Ivan's knees buckled at the sensation and he started to fall away, but Mattie grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch, immediately latching himself on, sucking and slurping, licking and fondling as Ivan reached back and grabbed the tube. He coated his fingers before reaching over Mattie and carefully sliding a finger inside of him. Mattie gasped, pulling his head back as the pain hit, but after a second without movement he turned to Ivan and nodded softly before lowering his head again. Ivan groaned again at the sensations as his finger started moving around, trying to adjust the other for what was to come. It was a minute til he added another digit and Mattie groaned out, this time more turned on by the pain as he started sucking harder. Ivan was panting by this point, wondering if he'd even get to finish preparing the other before he would go off. Ivan shifted and laid down across the lounger, Mattie on all fours over him and his fingers were able to reach farther as he added a third. Ivan grasped Mattie with his other hand and moved the throbbing appendage around, wrapping his own lips around it. Mattie whimpered in satisfaction, the vibrations feeling amazing against Ivan and he let out his own groan as he pumped his hand, finally feeling he was stretched out enough. He'd let Mattie's mouth finish him off the first time. He would never go down after the first time, and as annoying as it usually was, right now he felt it was the best blessing he could ever hope for. He swallowed hard along Mattie's length as he moved his fingers around, trying to find that spot he'd heard of so many times in the books he'd read. When he finally found it, Mattie's hips thrust hard into his throat and Ivan swallowed instinctively, and Mattie crashed his own head harder down over Ivan, who groaned quickly before releasing. Mattie felt the warm substance fill his throat and swallowed a few times, fighting down the urge to gag. As his head moved away he turned to Ivan, worried he'd just set his own release away and was surprised when Ivan turned and softly moved him down onto the couch. 

Mattie stared, surprised at the joy and adoration he saw in the other's eyes. No one looked at him like that. It didn't happen. 

But Ivan was. The look on his face alone told Mattie all he needed to know. This wasn't just a quick fuck for him. Ivan loved him. Mattie felt tears come to his eyes and Ivan stilled, backing away in worry. “Do you not want this anymore?” Ivan asked and Mattie felt a hiccup and a sob break free from him.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He cried, his hands coming over his face. “All my life I've been waiting, praying, FURIOUS that no one would look at me the way you just did! Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?” Mattie cried and Ivan stepped away, shaking his head.

“No one loves me. No one wants me. What's the point in saying it when I already know what the answer will be? Either laughter behind my back, or a punch to the jaw. Being called faggot when I walk down the street. There's no reason for them if I hide myself away. If no one knows my heart, they can't hurt me for it, so why would I say?” Ivan cried and wrapped his arms around, covering his chest. He stumbled back a few feet and Mattie sat up, looking up at him. 

“Please, come back!” Mattie cried out and Ivan stilled, staring.

“Why?” Ivan felt his skin tense. His nerves were shot. He felt nauseous. Ivan stared, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He didn't like others knowing what he thought. Every time in the past they discovered, within a short time, something terrible would happen. He stepped back with a whimper, feeling his heart shatter. He'd been in love with the other for so long! Since World War Two, when they'd fought sided by side, when he discovered so much about a country that no one thought twice about, just like himself. 

And now that would end. Ivan's chest froze up. He couldn't get air into his lungs as he stepped away again and Mattie stared, surprised by the horror and shock that crossed the other's face. Mattie stood after a second, seeing the pale of Ivan's skin start to turn blue and he realized he wasn't breathing. Mattie nearly ran forward, afraid of losing the connection he'd just found, while Ivan was terrified of what was to happen next. He smacked hard against the wall behind him and slid down to the floor. Mattie wrapped his arms around him and cried. 

“Breath, Ivan! Please, breathe!” He begged, but Ivan was too terrified. He couldn't hear him, so Mattie straddled his lap and laid his arms over Ivan's shoulders. Only one thing left he could do. He leaned Ivan back so he was resting comfortably against the walls and leaned forward, bringing their lips together. Soft kisses fluttered across Ivan's face before he was able to calm enough to realize what was happening, but by then his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. He felt his chest shake, fighting to open the airways, and Mattie leaned further forward, licking along his bottom lip. The shock of the feeling, such soft tongue, after realizing he was in love with him, he grasped Mattie hard and pressed his head against his chest as he sobbed, air finally able to rush into his lungs and he gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath as Mattie just held him, keeping him close and safe. Ivan's cries were harsh and angry, very unlike the tears that made their way down Mattie's cheeks as he held the other close. He suddenly felt like he didn't deserve to be able to cry. He didn't deserve to feel anger or pain at the situation. This time was for Ivan alone, and it didn't matter that when Mattie finally felt everything click together in his head, when he finally felt the love and care he'd always wanted he'd been stepped away from, tossed away again. He sat for a while before Ivan glance up, seeing tears in his eyes and shook his head, reaching up and wiping away the tears he could see. 

“Why are you crying, Lyubov'?”

“I think you made it perfectly clear what you wanted. Sorry for intruding.” Mattie started to stand, surprised when hands snaked around his waist and wouldn't allow him to stand. He couldn't look down. He couldn't stand the thought he was sitting here, completely naked, on the lap of someone who he could admit he really liked. Ivan had always been a fierce friend. He'd always stayed by his side, but right now he'd give anything not to show his tears. 

“Please, don't go!” Ivan cried and Mattie felt his chest clench. 

“You don’t even want me here! Why won't you let me go?!” Mattie cried. Ivan held him close, pulling their chests flush and shook his head.

“It's not you I didn't want. It's the rejection I get every time someone finds a vulnerability in me.” Ivan cried. “I love you! I've loved you for years! It's not you I don't want! I'd give anything to keep you by my side!” He cried out and Mattie froze solid.

His shock made it easier for Ivan to pull him back down to him, to keep him comforted on the floor, on his lap. Without the struggling, he was able to pull Mattie down to him and pulled Mattie's head to his own shoulder, resting his against Mattie's neck. “It was never you that I didn't want. I've wanted to be by your side for so long, and even if it was just a moment for you, I wanted to help. I wanted to be able to be useful to you. Please don't think I didn't want you.” Ivan whispered, though his words shook with emotion. 

“Why me?” Mattie nearly whispered, barely able to get the words to go through his throat. It felt like swallowing sandpaper even trying to talk at this point.

“At the meetings you'd talk to me. You never looked at me like a monster, and when World War Two happened, you were there fighting just as hard as the rest of us. You didn't want the recognition or the valor, you just wanted to do what you knew was right, even if it took some of us some time to figure it out. You were always kind and smiled and so beautiful. Everything about you is perfect. You're so amazing in ways you never even see, and when I see it, I can't help but feel like this about you.” Ivan clenched his eyes, afraid to look up.

This would be where he got punched. He knew it.

Instead Mattie's arms wrapped around him, holding him tighter. Ivan could barely keep himself together. He pressed his forehead against Mattie's shoulder and let out a deep, shuddered sigh, trying to calm himself. He knew in the past week the pills had been helping with his mood, but something like this would break the strongest of men. “Do you hate me now?” Ivan asked, his nerves twitching in fear.

“No.” Mattie shook his head. “I don't hate you. I really- hic – REALLY don't hate you right now.” Mattie sniffled, trying his damnedest to calm himself. He shifted and looked over, seeing the eyes set on him still worried. He knew Ivan had been hurt in the past, but he never realized it would be to the point where even being told he was alright didn't seem to make him realize. Mattie reached down, cupping his cheek and lifted his head, leaning down and softly pressed their lips together. 

Ivan stared, surprised as soft eyes peered into his, as Mattie leaned down and kissed him, softly and carefully. It wasn't an act of passion. It was a message and Ivan caught it pretty quickly. His eyes fluttered closed as his own hand crept up to cradle Mattie's cheek. It wasn't very long for a kiss, but when Mattie pulled away, seeing Ivan's eyes still closed, the calm joy on him, he couldn't stay upset anymore. “So soft...” Ivan nearly breathed out, his eyes creeping open.

Though the mood had been completely and irreparably broken, a new one was made. It was a good hour they spent sitting on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, just feeling the closeness, the connection they had in the moment, and they both, for once, knew everything would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

They had only left the house the day of arrival. The government had set up guards around Ivan's house, and even the city itself had been closed off to tourists. So when Arthur faxed Ivan a copy of the picture he'd just received, trying to find out if it was indeed Ivan's house, instead of running he stepped out to try and figure where the image had been taken from. He stared across the area, finding a hotel a good mile away was the only way to have gotten a shot from that angle with the police not able to see. He walked back in and asked Arthur how the other victims had been killed and was surprised to hear the answer.

“They were each stabbed to death. One cut through each eye, across the throat and in the heart. The dagger is left in the heart on every attack. He's never once failed. Ivan, I'm really trusting you here.” Arthur sighed and Ivan looked up, hearing a knock at the door. 

“Hold on a minute.” Ivan walked over and peered out the hole, seeing two guards and a very familiar head of hair over their shoulders. Ivan opened the door, staring in confusion. 

“Hello, Russia. I was hoping we could discuss the trade agreements.” Lithuania looked up and Ivan sighed and turned to the other two men, nodding. They stepped away, allowing the shorter man in and he stepped in, peeling off his thick coat. “I have to go. I'll call you back soon.” Ivan hung up the phone, knowing Arthur would understand.

“Trade agreements?” Ivan looked down at Lithuania who smiled and nodded, holding up a briefcase. 

“Just for a little bit. I hope you don't mind me dropping by unannounced, but since America was coming out anyway, he asked if I could use the ride.” Lithuania smiled and Ivan frowned.

“America was coming out?” He started to stand and Lithuania, seeing the 'kolkolkol' look on his face paled. 

“He said he had something to discuss with you about his brother! I'm sorry if that was wrong!” He yelped as Ivan took off at a dead run. By the time he made it to the bedroom Mattie had been staying in, he couldn't stop and barreled the door down, finding the window open and the blankets laid down softly over the bed. 

“Matvey, it's too cold...” He stilled, staring. That wasn't Canada's hair. It was too short.

“Figured it out already, huh?” Alfred sat up, the blankets falling away to show he was the only one in the bed. Alfred started to stand, dusting himself off as Ivan ran across the room, just missing the other, who dashed out of the window. Ivan yelled out after him.

“Where is Matvey?!” America didn't answer. Ivan stepped around the bed and looked down, finding Mattie on the floor and rushed over, discovering he'd had a deep gash across his throat, but the jugular had been missed. A tear under his eye showed it was nearly gouged out, but his skull stopped the knife from plunging in. 

He remembered Arthur saying the eyes had been stabbed out and the throat cut. 

It had been America? Why would he do this? And why would he target his own brother? It didn't make sense! Ivan lifted him and carried him down the stairs, his face pale and Lithuania stared, shaking at the prospect that Ivan had just killed someone upstairs. “Who is that?”

“It's Canada.” Ivan frowned as he walked through the house. 

“Who?” Lithuania asked as the door closed between them.

They were on a plane as fast as could be. They had to go somewhere new, somewhere that America wouldn't sense. No flying over his country. He thought about Lithuania in the situation and felt chills run up his back. He'd used one of the people Ivan had felt closest to in the past as a distraction to try and get the chance to kill his brother. As the plane lifted off, Ivan glanced down with his eyes turning to pain. “Are you alright?”

“What happened?” Mattie sat up slowly, reaching up and covering his eye. “Feels like I was stabbed and drugged.”

“Drugged?” Ivan stared. Why would they do that? Alfred probably didn't want the chance of him fighting back and causing a ruckus. He sighed as he leaned back. “I found out who the killer is, and he had you.” Ivan spoke softly, but his eyes were everything but. His stare was dead cold. “I thought I was too late for a moment. I ran away and left Lithuania scared. He probably thinks I killed you.” Ivan sighed and Mattie leaned over, holding his head against Ivan's chest. 

“You made it in time, and in the end, that's what matters.” He spoke with a grin and Ivan sighed. He grasped Mattie and pulled him to his lap, resting his head against his chest as Mattie readjusted so his chin rested on the crown of Ivan's head.

“It was America.” Ivan spoke softly and Mattie stilled.

“That's not funny, Ivan.” Mattie pulled away, looking at Ivan for any laughter or hint of joking.

“I know.” Was all Ivan could respond with. They sat in silence for a moment before Mattie leaned forward again. Suddenly he needed the warmth of Ivan even more.

His own brother was trying to kill him. Ivan waited til Mattie was calmed enough and pulled away, pulling out the burner phone and dialed in a telephone number he had memorized. He only had four. Arthur, Mattie, Natalia and Toris. Now he'd have to re-memorize Mattie's, but as long as he lived, he could deal with that. When the phone answered to a groggy sounding Brit, Ivan let out a sigh.

“Mattie was attacked.” He spoke, getting Arthur's attention quickly.

“Dammit, Ivan! I Trusted you!” He sobbed and Ivan shook his head.

“He's alive, Arthur. It's America. He's the killer.” Ivan mumbled and Arthur chuckled, a dark sound coming through the phone.

“That's a huge accusation, Ivan. Are you sure?”

“I found Mattie on the floor with a stab wound beneath his eye and his throat cut! Alfred was laying in the bed! I think he was trying to get him out of the window, but I got there before he could succeed.” Ivan spoke and Arthur let a shuttered breath go before he sighed, trying to collect his thoughts.

“I understand. Thank you for watching out for Mattie.”

“It's fine. I'm actually really happy to be spending time with him. I just wish it were under different circumstances.” Ivan sighed as Mattie hugged his head. Ivan couldn't help but chuckle, resting his head over Mattie's heart. “I'll keep him safe til America is caught, Da?”

“Yes. If you would, please.” Arthur spoke before hanging up the phone.

“So, what about after this whole fiasco is behind us? Will you still keep me safe then?” Mattie smiled down, his head cocked to the side as he watched Ivan's eyes shine.

“Da, all you want, I'll stay by your side.” Ivan smiled.

“Hey, we have a problem!” The pilot yelled back and Ivan sat Mattie beside him before rushing to the front of the plane. “It looks like we have a hole in the fuel tank. We're going to have to land, and soon.” The man looked back at Ivan who frowned before the co-pilot chirped up. 

“Sir, we seem to have a problem with the electrical system! The navigational controls keep faulting!” He gasped out as he tried to figure out what was happening.

“Where are we at?” Ivan turned to the co-pilot who looked over a few things before turning back.

“We're over Finland, sir!” The man blurted out and Ivan nodded.

“That should be fine for now. Land us safely, we'll figure out what to do from there on our own.” Ivan rushed back and sat, throwing on his safety harness and turned to Mattie, who was staring.

“Emergency landing. Strap in.” Ivan spoke as he grabbed the pillows from around him and waited. After Mattie had belted in, Ivan laid one on his lap and put the other behind his head. “If it gets too rough, grab the pillow over your head and clench down over the one on your lap. Hopefully that'll keep you safer.” Ivan frowned as he looked to the front of the plane and closed his eyes, hoping everything would be alright.

About ten minutes after, while they were on their way to the airport, all systems shut down and the plane started to fall before kicking back in. Ivan looked over at Mattie who was staring ahead in shock. 

“We're going to die, aren't we?” Mattie gasped out, panicked to the point of terror and Ivan shook his head.

“No! We're going to survive this! We can't die now! We're countries, Dammit!” Ivan grit his teeth as the plane started into another fall. “Just land us on a road, in a field, whatever! Don't worry about the airport!” Ivan yelled and the pilot yelled back.

“Already working on it, but the landing gear doesn't seem to want to work either! What in the hell happened to this plane after lift off?!” He yelled as he grasped the sticks and kicked the console, which oddly enough seemed to work to make the plane kick back on. They felt a hard jolt as the plane caught, the jets kicking back in. The pilot decided that where ever they were was the safest place to land, as he could only see fields. “Hold on, and may God have mercy on our souls!” He yelled out as the plane tried to touch down, but without the front wheel down he tried to keep the nose up until the plane had slowed significantly. It seemed to work for a moment before the engines cut again and the plane fell hard. Ivan tossed himself over Mattie and Mattie screamed as the crunching of the metal beneath them let them know the landing was a failure.

Somehow the plane stilled before they crashed into any buildings and as they evacuated the plane, the fire brigade had shown up. Finland and Sweden stared as Russia and Canada were chuted from the plane. 

“What're ye do'n 'ere?” Sweden asked Russia, his hands crossed in anger and Mattie jumped forward.

“Sorry, it's my fault.” He grinned and Sweden looked at him with no recognition before Finland gasped.

“Canada! I knew I recognized that hair!” He grinned and Sweden looked down in confusion. “But why are you here?”

“We were heading for Iceland, actually.” Russia sighed. “I thought it would be a good place to hide.” he sighed as he turned looking at the decimated plane, flames and smoke shooting into the air. “Guess we're not going to make it.”

“I'm sorry, eh. We had some plane issues. Something about the electrical system going out.”

“And a hole in the fuel tank, and the landing gear shorting out. If I didn't know better, I'd wonder if America sent the plane.” Ivan grumbled and the pilot, overhearing shook his head.

“He was on the plane with Lithuania. They came in together.” He spoke and Ivan groaned, smacking his face in frustration.

“America?” Finland looked between the two and Mattie sighed.

“My brother's kind of... lost it. He's gone serial killer and I guess I'm the next target.” He sighed as he lifted his head, showing off the remnants of the gash around his neck.

“Ye' c'n stay 'ere, if'n ye want.” Sweden offered and Ivan looked down to Mattie, who looked back up with indifference.

“As long as Ivan can stay with me, that might be a good idea. No one knows to look for us here. When the plane reports come out, just tell the people reporting that we got a taxi to the airport for the next flight, alright?” Mattie turned to the pilot who nodded, just happy the word 'Lawsuit' didn't escape his mouth.

They reached a larger house. It wasn't as large as Ivan's mansion, but it looked comfortable. They walked in and Finland sighed.

“The house only has two bedrooms. I hope you two don't mind sharing a room.” He looked over, a bit worried and Ivan and Mattie glanced at each other before looking away with blushes.

“That'll be fine.” Mattie mumbled and Finland just stared for a moment before shaking his head.

“Really?” He laughed before looking at the two of them. “I never would have thought I'd hear Ivan was in a relationship!” He grinned and Sweden poked his head out of the doorway to the room he'd been making up and walked down, seeing the two look as red as could be.

“T's fine. Dun' w'rry 'bout it.” Sweden spoke before returning back upstairs, but he sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed with the other nations' relationship being known. At least now they didn't have to worry about making them uncomfortable. Canada he knew was as open minded as he was to the concept, but Russia was an entirely different situation.

“So, you guys really don't mind if me and Ivan are together?” Mattie mumbled, still a little afraid of the backlash when Finland laughed.

“As long as you don't mind me and Berwald are together. We have been for quite a while, actually.” He grinned and Mattie sighed. Ivan caught him as his legs tried to go out on him and Finland rushed over, feeling for a fever or something. “Are you alright?!”

“Just too much for a day. Coming out, my brother trying to kill me and the plane crash, I really thought I was going to die.” Mattie mumbled and Ivan lifted him, resting Mattie's head on his shoulder. 

“Living room?” Ivan asked and Finland rushed him through, showing him where they could sit. Ivan sat down, not letting Mattie leave his lap for the time being. “Thank you, Tino.” He spoke to the shorter nation, who nodded his understanding. 

“I'll go make some coffee.” He whispered as he ran back to the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with Berwald at his side.

“Room's done.” He sat, seeing Ivan cradling Mattie on his lap as Tino rushed in with coffee. 

“Here. If there's anything else you guys need, let us know, alright?” He asked softly, trying to help calm the shaken nation and Mattie nodded his head.

“I think I can sit up now.” He mumbled and Ivan nodded, softly shifting him to the next seat on the couch, but still close enough they touched. 

He watched as Mattie made up his cup and sat back to drink before he even looked at his own. 

“Looks like'n ye've had a h'rd day.” Berwald watched the care taken of Mattie and Tino looked up with worry.

“He nearly collapsed in the kitchen. I guess we're the first ones to hear of the relationship. And with his brother trying to kill him and the plane crash, I can't even imagine how hard today's been on you.” Tino sighed, reaching out and patted Mattie's knee.

Mattie stared down at his mug, lost in thought for a moment. “We used to fall asleep on Arthur's lap when he'd read us stories. We made a house together as children. We were never-” He felt his throat close as tears came to his eyes. “I don’t' understand how my own brother could want me dead.” He cried.

“Just relax for now, alright?” Tino sighed. “You can ask why when he's been caught. He is being looked for, right?”

“I called England from the plane, just after take off, so I'm hoping they were able to get the precautions in place with enough time.” Ivan sighed, wrapping an arm over Mattie's shoulder. “Everything will be alright, Moya Lyubov', I swear it.” Ivan spoke softly and Tino grinned nodding. 

Berwald blushed a bit at the name, surprised to hear Ivan speak to someone with such care, but when Mattie looked up at him with worry and leaned over, laying his head on the others shoulder he knew these two were more caring than he'd figured.

After all, the only real time he'd spent with Canada was watching him tear the German squads apart during World War Two, and seeing the graciousness the Netherlands had for him after the fact. He had been worried he was more like his brother, but this was a good wake up call. He reached down, taking a mug from the tray and lifted it straight to his lip.

Tino grabbed the sizes from their clothes and sent Berwald to the store to get them clothes as they'd left Russia in a hurry and hadn't grabbed their bags. By the end of the day they'd managed to successfully calm down Mattie, they had clothes and honestly Tino and Berwald were happy to have the company.

Hanatomago didn't seem to mind it either, as Mattie kept playing with him. “He reminds me of Kumajirou. I wonder if Alfred's killed him.” Mattie frowned as he played with the dog.

“You would have felt it.” Ivan spoke. “There's a bond you share with the pets you're able to keep well beyond their lifetime. Especially yours, since he's able to speak. If he comes under harm, you should be able to tell.” Ivan spoke and Mattie turned to him with curiosity.

“How do you know?”

“I used to have a hamster. He still comes around every now and then, but he's been visiting me for nearly five thousand years. Teutonic Knight stepped on him once, and I knew instantly who was hurt, I just didn't know where or why. By the time I figured it out, it was too late.” Ivan watched as Mattie nodded.

“Thanks. I think I needed to hear that.” He sighed before standing. “I'd better get to bed.” He spoke softly and Tino and Berwald nodded. Ivan turned to nod his good night as well and Tino grinned before nodding again.

He waited til he heard the soft close of the door before turning to Berwald. “You think they'll be alright?”

“As long 's th'r in Sweden, Ja.”

Neither Mattie or Ivan had realized their plane had crossed into the next country before the crash.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three days later. Though they'd enjoyed their time in Sweden, Ivan was getting nervous staying so close to Russia and they prepared to leave. Tino insisted they take the clothes that were bought for them, and Mattie graciously thanked them as they prepared to go. When the taxi pulled up they said their goodbyes. Ivan was happy to see Mattie hug them both, saying it was odd, the feeling of familiarity and comfort he got from staying with them.

For Berwald and Tino, it was saying goodbye to their son all over again. They hadn't had the strength to hold onto the boys when they were children. England's strength had proven too much for them, but at least they'd had these three days. The two looked at each other with heartbreak before Mattie noticed the look and stilled. “You guys are a lot more broken up over us leaving than I would have thought.” He chuckled and Tino smiled, nodding.

“Of course. You were originally our little boy, after all.” He smiled, wiping away tears. He saw the shock cross the other's face and Berwald looked down, holding him close. “It was kind of like the old days, getting to have you here. Back when you were a baby, when you were still new, we promised we'd always take care of you. We weren't able to keep control, but at least we were finally able to do something to help.” Tino hugged him again and Mattie nodded.

“When this is all over, maybe I'll come back for a bit, if that would be alright. I want to hear more. I don't remember this at all.” He chuckled nervously and Berwald nodded.

“'T's fine. Yer always w'lc'me 'ere, son.” He spoke with a soft tone and Mattie nodded, tears in his eyes as Ivan patted his back.

“We have to go.” He spoke, but honestly wasn't sure he wanted to leave anymore. Tino pushed a piece of paper into Mattie's hand and Mattie glanced at it as Ivan pulled him carefully to the car.

“It's our telephone number! Give us calls when you can, let us know you're alright, okay?” Tino called out and Mattie nodded as he got into the taxi. Ivan climbed in on the other side and laid Mattie down across his lap, looking over the landscape and Berwald realized having Mattie so exposed made the other horribly nervous.

“'Ell be fine. Ivan'll take gut care of 'im.” Berwald patted Tino on the back softly, seeing tears in his eyes.

“Joo, but it was nice to have him back for a little bit. Maybe he'll come visit us again.” Tino looked up, seeing Berwald smile at him.

They made their way to the airport and climbed on the first private plane that came through, after making sure America hadn't recently been on it.

They had been planning on going to France, but almost immediately after takeoff, Ivan's burner phone rang and he looked down in wonder before lifting it to his ear. “Braginsky.”

“Ivan, it's Arthur. What are the chances you two can head to England? We caught America, and we want to start the trial as soon as possible.” He spoke and Ivan nearly collapsed. 

“Change the plane's course!” Ivan yelled out. “We're going to London!” He called and the pilot yelled back an affirmative, letting them know it would only take a couple of hours to get there. 

“We're heading somewhere so populated?” Mattie started to panic and Ivan looked down with a smile.

“They caught Alfred. They want to start the trial immediately.” Ivan spoke and Mattie sat up, his eyes wide. He felt his hands grow cold, but his palms were still sweaty. Mattie nodded as the plane shifted, the feeling dropping out of the bottom of his stomach. “Here, Tino asked you to keep him updated.” He handed Mattie the phone after disconnecting with Arthur.

He was only on for a few minutes, but heard that the others would be right behind. They landed at the airport and Arthur let the two in with wonder. Mattie seemed to be halfway mentally broken down. Ivan comforted him and Arthur couldn't help but wonder what had happened in his absence, with the looks Ivan was giving him. It was two hours later another knock at the door happened and Arthur opened it, seeing Tino and Berwald standing there, looking at him.

“He's alright, right? Nothing's happened?” Tino blathered out and Arthur stared in shock, not understanding what was happening.

“'E's our son, ye' kno'.” Berwald spoke and Arthur realized who they were talking about and backed away, letting them in.

“I'm guessing you told him?” Arthur nearly whispered and the two nodded.

“N' meybe' 't's possible, 'f'n ye hadn't taken 'em as babes, 'Merica wouldn't'a turn't out this'a way.” Berwald glared and Arthur clenched his eyes, nodding.

He was expecting this. The backlash that he'd been the one to cause America to snap. That he'd raised the boy wrong. 

And he already knew it was true.

He hadn't expected the first jab to come from the loving parents he'd taken the children from, though, and somehow this made everything more painful. “Mattie's in the kitchen.” He mumbled. Tino ran through, already knowing the layout of the house, but Berwald stood tall just inside the doorway. He stared down at the suddenly pained expression on Arthur's face and sighed.

“'T least one 'f 'em was raised right.” He patted Arthur on the head before heading after his husband, surprising Arthur. He hadn't been expecting a kind word after the rest. He closed the door, his hands clenched to his chest.

In two hours, the trial for his son, the one he was closest to, would start, and suddenly he didn't know if he had the heart to be there for it. Son against son. “How did things come to this?” He asked as he wiped tears from his eyes, heading to the kitchen.

They spent a while talking, trying their damnedest to calm down both countries. Arthur was panicking and somehow set tea bags aflame. They were used to it with food, but with tea? 

That was Arthur's expertise! Ivan tried to calm Mattie down, but shifted his focus halfway through, realizing that if he was able to get Arthur to calm down, he would be the biggest help for the man. Tino and Berwald may have been his original parents. It was obvious now that it had been mentioned. He had Berwald's height and hair color, Tino's eyes and disposition. Many claimed it was France's influence that had caused his hair, but as he looked between the group, he realized that hadn't been it at all. He had gained France's compassion and emotion, but physically, he was much more similar to the Nordic countries. He sat down at the table and patted Mattie's knee, seeing him still in shock and let out a chuckle. The sound, almost alien at the table right now drew every eye and Arthur stared at him, wondering if the stress had made him snap. “It's funny, the more I see you around them, the less of Francis I see in you. Your hair is as shiny as Tino's, but nearly the same color as Berwald's. You have his height too. Much taller than Francis.” Ivan watched as Mattie stared before turning to Berwald. “You did get Francis' passion for life, but Berwald's open mindedness. And now I know why you were so dangerous during the war. Tino's fighting abilities helped out there.” He watched as Mattie's eyes widened, putting the thoughts together.

Arthur realized what he was doing and Ivan glanced over, hoping Arthur would join in.

“He's gained my wonderful cooking skills.” He grinned and stilled as Mattie sputtered out a laugh.

“No, I'm pretty sure I got those from Francis as well. It's a bit sad, though, now that you mention it and I think about it. Didn't I get anything from Francis that wasn't just a learned behavior?” He looked down over himself and Ivan frowned.

He hadn't expected that!

“The hair curl.” Tino spoke, pointing to the curl of hair that crept before Mattie's eyes. “He cuts his off, but when he was a young child, he had the same one.” Tino laughed as Mattie stared, a smile crossing his face. It wasn't until they were heading out to the cars that Arthur looked at him with a frown. 

“Francis never had the same hair curl.” He spoke and Tino nodded.

“He did, actually. You may not have remembered it, it was such a long time ago. As soon as he found his niche in fashion, he decided it had to go. It came right from the top of his head. He tried to keep his hair in a ponytail for the longest of times, trying to force it to lay down flat, but it never worked and he started yanking it as soon as it curled away from the rest of his hair.” Tino watched as Arthur stared in shock.

“I'm so going to mention this when we get to the court.” Arthur laughed as they drove.

Berwald, Ivan and Mattie filled the other car. It was decided to keep everyone with enough space to take the two cars, and though Berwald didn't like not having Tino by his side, if they needed to split up, it would be better to not have Arthur alone right now. He wasn't handling this well, and honestly Berwald understood.

Neither was he.

They pulled into the lot and as soon as Mattie got out of the car he was nearly glomped by a frantic frenchman. “Mon petit Mathieu! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?!” He cried as he looked over the man crushed to the car. He saw the gash across his throat and hugged him tight, clenching his eyes.

“You should 'ave come to me!” Francis cried and Mattie laughed.

“We were actually on our way to France when Arthur called to say they'd caught him.” Mattie hugged Francis with a sigh. “It's good to see you again, Papa.”

“You too, Angel.” Mattie smiled and hugged him close.

When they walked in, each one sat down at a table and were informed they'd be bringing Alfred out to talk to them before the court. If they could get America to confess, it may lighten the sentence on him some, and honestly, they were all terrified of what would happen if he were to be executed. A country never recovered without the figurehead. 

He was brought out, a black eye and a wobble in his step. His glasses were cracked across the top of the left eye and he stared, seeing tears come to his eyes as he saw Francis, Arthur and Mattie sitting at the table with Berwald and Tino on the other side of the window. “Thank goodness they didn't capture you guys too. Why did they arrest me?

Ivan glared from the corner of the room, having decided to stand in case anything happened.

“Why were you trying to kill your brother?” He asked, his tone dark. Alfred sat down with a glare.

“Don't even joke about things like that.” He snarled out and Mattie lifted his head.

“I still have the gash you gave me, Alfred. You tried to stab me in the eye! You got the plane I was on to crash! I'm lucky to still be alive! What in the hell were you thinking!” Mattie stood and Arthur groaned.

 

“The injuries you left on your brother were taletell of the serial killer that's been plaguing England for the last few months. He sends us a picture of Mattie and next thing we know you're in the bed he'd been in with a gash across his throat and a stab at his eye. What more can we say? Alfred, why would you do this?” Arthur asked, pleading for understanding.

“I would never...” He mumbled out, his eyes wild as he looked around, seeing all four sets of eyes on him in different stages of acceptance. “I would never hurt Mattie! He's my little brother!”

“Then what were you doing in my house?!” Ivan took the two steps to the table and slammed his hands down hard. “Why were you so nonchalant while your brother laid on the floor bleeding and drugged?!” Ivan yelled and Alfred swallowed hard, looking up at the other in shock.

“I wasn't. I've been in America ever since you were there!” He yelled out. “I was freaked out that you were using my name and saying you'd married Ivan, but not enough to kill you!” He turned to Mattie who stared, tears in his eyes.

“You were seen. You spoke to Ivan. Did you not think he'd recognize your voice?” Mattie sobbed and Alfred stared, looking up at Ivan in shock.

“Keep a damned close eye on him. It wasn't me! I don't know what in the hell is happening, but I swear to god, if you guys let my little brother die, I'll kill all of you myself!” He yelled as he stood, slamming his own hands on the table. The guards, having heard enough, grabbed him and pulled him from the room, yelling and fighting to return to his brother's side.

They were all lead to separate rooms where they gave their explanations to a man before they were all brought into a court room. Alfred was brought out, sitting with a hollow look in his face as he looked around, seeing everyone watching him with worry or anger. His eyes returned to his knees as he realized everyone thought he was guilty.

“Matthew Williams, can you please take the stand?” The judge asked and Mattie stood and nodded, walking over. He went over what had happened in the past three weeks and Alfred listened.

Ivan, then Arthur followed and by the end Alfred understood why no one believed his innocence. Mattie stood, turning from the room. Tino slid a hand over his arm and he smiled, shaking his head.

“Restroom.” He mumbled, but Tino realized he was probably needing a moment alone after this. Being in the murder trial for your brother, who you were the next target for couldn't be easy. He nodded softly before Mattie crept from the room while the court went to take everything into consideration.

Mattie splashed his face in cold water, hoping it would steal the warmth from the red lining of his eyes away. He hated that he felt the need to run away and cry. Why couldn't he have been stronger? He heard the door open and close behind him and heard soft footfalls. 

So Tino had followed him. 

“I'm sorry. I just... I couldn't handle it. It was too much for me.” He splashed his face again before reaching for the paper towels. He felt his head yank back as a knife was brought across his throat, but due to the shorter stature of the man behind him, it didn't do the damage he'd expected and Mattie elbowed him hard in the chest. He turned, but the man had a death grip on his back and Mattie turned, bending slightly and lifting the man from the ground behind him. He was able to grasp his hair and bend, slamming the man down hard on the floor before him. He stepped back, one hand grasped to his throat, trying to hold the wound closed while the other desperately tried to push the water out of his eyes. Another step back and he could tell the man was back on his feet. He wiped the water away, finally able to open one eye and looked forward, only seeing a knife coming right for his eye. He stumbled back, just out of the way and turned, running down the hallway. In his panic he turned the wrong way and took off running, just trying to wipe the rest of the water away as he made his way down a few halls.

Tino walked into the bathroom a few moments later and sighed. “Matthew, I know it's-” He stared at the water splashed across the wall and the pool of smeared blood on the floor and stilled.

“What?!” He ran through the bathroom, looking into each stall before breaking out his cell and called Berwald.

“It's not America!” He screamed as he ran through, trying every door, praying to find the other nation. He held his gun at the ready as he tossed open the next door, hearing Berwald asking for more information as he realized he wasn't there. “There's blood all over the bathroom and he's gone! Matthew's in trouble! We have to find him!” He yelled as he ran, calling out a few times for the other country, hoping he was in time.

Berwald stood, looking over the room. “Court d'smiss't.” He called out and the judge frowned.

“That's not how it works, young man.”

“Matt's missing and th're's blood 'll 'ver the bathr'm. 'T's not 'Merica.” Berwald stated and Alfred jumped up, pointing at Ivan.

“I told you to stay by his side! I told you not to let him go, that I wasn't the killer! If he dies, I'm holding you responsible!” Alfred yelled, but by this time most of the other nations were already out of the room.

Considering the situation, the officer that was there undid the cuffs and shackles restraining the American and let him go search as well, as another guard called for a sweep of the building, looking for a tall Canadian man with blonde hair and a brown coat with goggles on his head.

Alfred ran from the room and realized everyone else had run right, he turned left as he took off.

It was a few minutes before the first sign started to make itself clear. Alfred noticed blood splatter across the floor and turned to the rooms around him, stilling to listen for any sound. 

It was just barely there, but he could hear heavy breathing from one of the rooms and crept the door open, looking around before stepping in. “Mattie? You in here?” He asked as he looked around, not finding anyone in the room. He listened further, following the sounds to the other side of the room. He grasped a table, but before he could look over it a knife was thrust into his shoulder. He yelled out in pain, but grasped forward, clasping his hand over the the one that held the knife and closed his hand like a vice grip. He looked up with a glare, finding angry green eyes staring at him, hatred and anger in a soft face he didn't even know could get that look.

“What?” Was all Alfred could mumble out as he stared in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Mattie hid in the closet, his hands still clasped over the gaping slash through his throat. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, he hoped, but the loss of blood was still making it hard to think or to concentrate. He clasped a hand over his mouth as the door opened, a whimper forcing it's way from him as he heard steps come further into the room. He bit his lips together, hating himself for losing his rationality at a time like this, and as the door opened, he clenched his eyes, awaiting the dagger to be plunged, but instead a comforting hand tucked under his knee, the other behind his head. He allowed his eyes to open and find Berwald looking over him. He was pale as a sheet, his eyes looking in horror at the gash and Mattie covered his mouth to keep from crying out in relief. 

“'oo was it?”

“I was washing my face. I didn't get to see.” He whimpered, the words hurting the cut and Berwald nodded, sighing.

“Dun speak 'nemore. Yer safe n'w.” He spoke as he walked to the hallway and looked both directions, finding only Tino further down the hallway.

“Tino!” He called and the man turned, seeing Mattie in his arms and he dropped what he was doing, running over. 

“Oh my God! Oletko kunnossa?” He asked, panic showing as Mattie looked up to Berwald in confusion.

“'E's fine. Just a cut. W' need ta get 'im te safety.” Berwald spoke as he started towards the courtroom. 

Ivan shifted, having heard some noise and left the room he was in, finding the cops closing in around and figured they'd have this part of the building checked rather quickly. He took off at a dead run to the other side of the building, knowing it would probably be a bit longer before it was reached and stilled, finding blood pooled on the floor, coming out from one of the rooms. He ran over and tossed the door open, finding it harder to open. He pushed, praying it wasn't Mattie laying on the other side of the door and when he was finally able to open the door he stepped in, finding America half alive. 

“You're so amusing sometimes. Decided to fight off a serial killer with your bare hands?” He asked and Alfred looked up with a very pale face. This was when Ivan noticed his hand over his throat. “He cut your throat?” Alfred nodded and Ivan groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to look Mattie in the face if he let his brother bleed out here. He lifted the man and ran down to the courtroom, laying him on a table just as Berwald and Tino brought Mattie in.

“Matvey!” He yelled out as he ran over, looking over his condition. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Mattie groaned as he was laid on the next table over from America. Ivan looked up at Berwald and Tino with a frown.

“Go and help search. I'll stay here with them.” Ivan spoke but Tino shook his head.

“I can't leave his side with any conscience right now. The others will find him. The building's blocked off, and the whole building is being searched top to bottom. America, were you able to tell who it was?” Tino asked and America nodded.

“Your throat's cut so you can't say...” Tino frowned and America reached up, getting blood on his finger and rolled halfway over, writing the message on the table.

Lith was all he was able to manage before fatigue and blood loss made him too tired to continue.

“Lithuania was in my house that day.” Ivan stared. “I left him in the living room and ran upstairs. There's no way he was able to make it in time...” Ivan tried to figure this out as Tino looked up and sighed.

“It's the same house he served you in. I'm willing to bet he found faster ways through the house, hidden passage ways or something. If you'd just been talking to him, it explains why you mistook the voices, you already knew you'd been talking to Lithuania. It didn't even dawn on you that the voice you heard wasn't his.” Tino looked down at Alfred and walked around, running a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry we didn't believe you.” He frowned, his bottom lip quivering and Berwald walked over, kissing Tino softly on the head. 

“We 'avn't told 'em yet.” Berwald spoke softly and Tino nodded.

“After he's patched up. We'll tell him then.” Tino cried and reached down, laying his hand over Alfred's heart while Berwald stepped over to Mattie, looking over his wound a little more carefully.

Ivan stood with his back to the group, his eyes drilling into the door, missing the door to the prisoner's chambers behind him open. 

Lithuania stared, trying to figure out how to get to him. He crept around, watching the group. The only one with a visible gun was Tino, the closest. He could run over and slash at his Achilles tendon, rendering him unable to walk. He could probably make the three final stabs before Berwald could get to him, but he understood. If he did this, if he finished his promise to kill the other, he would die for it.

But it would be worth it to know he'd put that man away. Toris didn't choose to kill because it was kind or fun. It was out of necessity. The first man he'd killed was the great grandson of a man who used to work in Ivan's house as a butler. He'd always been too frisky for Toris' tastes, and when he tried to hit on Ivan one night, Toris had tried to kill the man where he stood, but Ivan blew it off. He fired the man instead, and though he tried to be quiet about it, he'd whispered that it was for his own protection.

And his god damned grandson was just like him. He looked identical. He spoke and chattered the same way, and when they'd sat down for tea one day, Toris' intent was to ask about a book he'd noticed disappeared about the time his grandfather had left, the man had done the unspeakable.

Toris lifted himself, battered and bruised from the bathroom floor. His arm had been broken and he'd spent half of the brutal rape unconscious from his head banging into the wall when he'd first been attacked. 

He hadn't sent the picture to the British government as a target. He'd wanted the man to pay for what he'd done, but he was too ashamed, too terrified of becoming the butt of jokes and possibly showing a vulnerability others would act on. He couldn't tell them who had sent it. When it had been blown off, he knew he had to take matters into his own hands.

He'd sliced the man's throat first, making sure he would never tell anyone again that they'd be safe in his presence. Then his eyes went, making sure he couldn't get turned on by seeing another person again. Finally his heart. It wasn't about emotion. It was the final blow. He knew the man had survived the first three cuts and wanted to make sure it didn't happen again.

Then came the man who wouldn't stop leering at him at a meeting. As he'd left a world conference the man followed him to his car and wouldn't stop staring. Toris had jumped into his car and turned, seeing the man glare at him. It wasn't a lust fueled passion that had gotten the second man killed, it was his interest in brutal robberies. He ended out following the man and found him robbing another person. His picture had actually been from that, and they blew it off. He got a slap on the wrist, and as Toris watched him, he knew the behavior hadn't stopped. He ended out exacting the second killing while the man was robbing someone else. After the slash across the throat one of them thanked him before they ran, and he got in the three stabs before leaving.

The third and fourth were the same way, but with Canada it had been different.

Russia was his. 

He had known Russia had a crush on him since World War Two. It was impossible to miss. It was fine, as long as Canada didn't love him back.

One day, after a meeting, he sat in a cafe, enjoying the Spanish sunshine when he heard two familiar voices walk past. “How in the hell could you not hate that commie bastard?” Alfred had grumbled and Mattie had laughed back at him.

“He's tall, he has beautiful eyes and you know he's built under that coat.” Mattie laughed. “I'm not saying I should marry him or anything, just that I'm curious about what else he's hiding under that outfit.” Toris could tell from their stumbles and the way their words slurred that the two were sloshed, but the words were still there.

He couldn't take Ivan away from him, even if he had to die in the process! He crouched low to the ground, grasping a dagger in each hand as he took off running. Tino heard the steps and turned quickly, pointing his gun right at Toris' head and Toris tried to run faster, to get to Tino before the trigger on his gun was pulled, but was surprised to hear a gunshot go off from the other end of the room. His leg crunched as he fell, landing hard on his shoulder. He jumped back up and grasped the knife, tossing it as hard as he could. He'd studied knife throwing in the past, and knew it would hit it's mark, Mattie's temple. Another gunshot sent him crashing to the floor, blood pouring from his chest as the sickening crunch of metal meeting bone met his ears. He grinned as he sat up, finding his dagger embedded in Sweden's arm, protecting Mattie's head. His eyes wandered over to Ivan, seeing him holding the gun, aimed right between his eyes.

That had been his miscalculation. He couldn't see Ivan's gun, but it had still been there. His head fell back hard, though he didn't hear a bullet. Toris let his blood drain away. He'd failed.

He failed in his task, and death was a reasonable punishment. He closed his eyes and awaited it, feeling the loss of blood affect his thinking before he finally lost consciousness.

It was only seconds later the room was filled with ambulatory personnel. Tino had called for them, but ended out ending the entire fiasco.

It was only a few hours before Mattie was released, under strict orders to rest for the next week before the doctors would look again. After all, it may take a human a couple of months to heal from a wound like that, but Mattie wasn't a human.

Alfred took a bit longer. A major artery had been severed under his arm, but he was released within a week. 

They went to Sweden a few days after Alfred's release and Tino and Berwald told them about their days before they were fought over by France and England. While Mattie listened with engrained attention, Alfred was spewing out nonstop questions. The final one was the one that broke Tino's heart the worst.

“If you two were our parents, if we were born from you, then why didn't you fight harder to stay with us?” He asked. By this point he understood. He knew that they had actually been his parents, and that this was part of the reason that even though Arthur had taken care of them growing up, he always referred to himself as their older brother instead of their father.

He glanced over at Mattie feeling a shred of jealousy at that. At least he'd always had Francis, his beloved Papa to call and talk with. Alfred only had Arthur, and half of the time he was just too busy for him. When growing up it had caused him so much heart break, knowing he was being left behind again.

“We didn't want to go.” Tino spoke, clasping his hands over Alfred's. “We tried our hardest, but we were never the strongest of countries and England was so strong back then. We fought with all we could muster, but in the end it just wasn't enough. They were able to see what great countries you would become, so when we lost the fight, when we were pushed too far away, we decided to just... stay back and see how far you would grow on your own.” Tino smiled at him. “Arthur always knew if he fell we would step back in. It's part of the reason he fought so hard for you as a child. When he left you alone, he was always terrified we'd ship in and steal you away!” Tino laughed and Berwald glanced over, seeing an odd comfort in the other he never thought he'd see again. 

When Tino tilted, leaning into his side, Berwald wrapped an arm over his shoulder, holding him close. 

They were just finally able to tell their children who their real parents were, but at the same time, they were letting them go. It wasn't forever, but they weren't babies anymore, and the realization of that, seeing Mattie and Ivan listen, their hands clasped so tightly together reminded Berwald so much of himself and Tino so long ago. He couldn't help but smile as he reached up to wipe away a tear.

It was an emotional few days, but after all of the questions had been asked, their relationships from this point on established, Mattie and Ivan headed to Canada for a while. At this point, Mattie felt the only relationship he needed to make sure on was his. They'd been together for nearly two weeks at this point. They would occasionally kiss and spent a lot of time holding hands and being near each other, but he wanted to know where to go from there. Except for that first night, when Mattie had eaten that damned pill, nothing had seemed to go forward.

His stuff from Russia had been shipped to his house while he was in Sweden. He put his clothes away and wondered what in the hell he would ever use two swimsuits for. He shifted through and found a large bottle of antidepressants.

He shouldn't. He really knew he shouldn't. He sat up with a grin and thought before hiding it in his pocket. He snuck down the stairs and noticed Ivan cooking, making another batch of borscht, a happy smile on his face as he cooked. Mattie just watched, seeing the care he took with his cooking, his eyes, though it was still early morning were sharp and alert. They'd been able to sleep well on the plane and had only been awake for about two hours, but it had been enough time for Ivan to get enough coffee into his system to realize what was in the bottle Mattie placed on the counter.

“Didn't you learn your lesson last time?” Ivan asked and Mattie shook his head.

“We never got to that point, if I remember correctly.” He watched as Ivan blushed terribly and sighed. He walked around and sat down, pulling Mattie's face to his. A few soft kisses passed between them before Ivan sighed and looked at the bottle with a wince.

“If you took one, maybe I should too. Even us out.” He spoke as his hand shook as he reached for it. Mattie shifted over, sitting in Ivan's lap and wiggled in close, pressing his lips against Ivan's throat. 

“You know what'll happen if you do. Are you sure you're ready for that?” Mattie spoke, the vibrations against his neck enough to cause Ivan's blood to shift, causing his pants to feel tighter.

“I was ready, there were just some things we needed to get out of the way first.” Ivan whimpered as he looked at the bottle. His hands shook hard enough he couldn't read the label and he looked at Mattie with a worried smile. “If it's what you want, I'll take one.” He started pressing down the cap when Mattie's hand stilled his. He turned, straddling his lap and looked up, seeing Ivan's eyes on him worried.

“I didn't take them.” Mattie whispered and Ivan sighed, relieved. “I was curious if you would. I'll admit, I was half tempted to toss a few into the stew.” He giggled and Ivan stared, surprised before shaking his head.

“Please don't do that to me.” Ivan whimpered again and Mattie shook his head.

“No, I won't. I just thought about it for a moment, but drugging you against your will seemed a tad... much, right?” He looked up, seeing a comforted smile cross Ivan's face as he nodded. “When you smile at me like this, I know I don't need some silly pills. They may be fun, but for right now, I just need you.” Mattie grinned and Ivan wrapped his arms around, pulling Mattie closer.

Mattie kissed softly along Ivan's jawline, sliding off his scarf before his fingers started working on the buttons on his jacket. “Are you sure about this?” Ivan asked, though his head was already getting hazy from sensation. He felt rather ridiculous, seeing as they'd barely even touched, but when Mattie was saying he wanted him Ivan was just happy he wasn't fainting. The first time had been tossed out, being blamed on the pills, but the pills weren't in their system and he was still saying such things.

“I've been trying to be patient with you. You said you'd been in love with me for years, but you never said a word. We start going out and you never make a move other than to touch my hand.” Mattie kissed down his chest as the shirt buttons peeled away. He slid the button up and jacket off before pulling the undershirt up, over Ivan's head. Ivan clenched his eyes, still unused to his scars being seen and was surprised when he felt soft hands move over his skin. He looked down, seeing Mattie kiss along his chest, and relaxed. “I'm not going to wait years for you to make the first move.” Mattie's eyes shifted up to Ivan's a playful smile at the corner of his mouth and Ivan understood.

He would wait, if Ivan said he wasn't ready, but this was Mattie's way of letting him know he didn't have to be worried about that. If Ivan was ready, so was he. Ivan stood, sliding his hands under Mattie to keep him at his waist as he walked over and nibbled at Mattie's neck. “Turn off the stove.” He urged and Mattie reached down as quickly as he could. Ivan turned as soon as he heard the click and turned, walking up to the bedroom. Mattie had to tell him the way to go, as Ivan hadn't actually been through the house before, but after they found it Ivan let out a relieved sigh. He dropped Mattie down onto the bed, his legs still wrapped around Ivan. Mattie looked up at Ivan as he licked his lip, reaching down and slid off the shirt. His hands softly caressed over him, watching as Mattie winced and gasped, each scar he touched more sensitive than the last. Ivan reached down and slid Mattie over, laying his head over the pillow before sliding off the rest of his clothes and Mattie watched, curious as to what Ivan would do now. Ivan leaned down over him and licked up the bottom of his length, hearing the gasp from the other. He pulled the small tube he'd had back in Russia from his pocket and dribbled the contents over his fingers. “Turns out we both had similar plans for today.” Ivan chuckled as Mattie's cheeks turned pink. He glanced up with a smile as Ivan moved up, kissing softly along his chest and collar bones, up his neck as a finger slid within. Mattie gasped, his eyes clenched tight as Ivan continued kissing and softly licking Mattie's neck before he tenderly bit. Mattie's back arched and the pressure on his finger eased, so Ivan started to move. He looked up, seeing Mattie writhe at the touch and shifted around, carefully biting his nipple and earned another gasp before a second finger was pushed in. “If I'm going too fast-”

“No, too slow!” Mattie groaned out as his back arched at the feeling and Ivan stared, surprised.

He'd never heard that before!

He kissed more carefully before he sat up, trying to fight away his belt with one hand and Mattie noticed. He curled and reached down, undoing the buckle, button and zipper before laying back down. By this point he was panting, soft mews meeting his ears and Ivan slid off the remainder of his clothes. Ivan slid his hand away, hearing a disappointed groan as Mattie looked down, seeing Ivan watching him with wonder. “Are you sure you want me?” Ivan asked, his eyes watching as Mattie smiled and nodded.

“Ivan, I want you.” He spoke softly, his eyes shining with joy as Ivan nodded and moved forward. He pushed carefully, trying not to hurt Mattie, but he didn't seem to mind at all. His back arched, tears came to his eyes as he let out a whimper and Ivan stilled, wiping away the tears. 

“Was it too much? Are you hurt?”

“You're too worried about me. I'm not weak, you know.” Mattie grinned, his hand reached up to cradle Ivan's cheek. “It's great that you're so careful to make sure I'm alright though.” He smiled as he wrapped his other hand over Ivan's back and pulled him down, bringing their lips together. Ivan waited through the kiss before he started to shift his hips, slowly and carefully pushing himself as far in as he could go and Mattie clenched his feet around Ivan, pulling his hips further forward. 

Mattie had been right. He wasn't weak. Ivan started actually moving, not just testing as his hips thrust, creating a sensation in both of them that had them seeing stars only a few moments after starting. Ivan shifted one arm under Mattie's leg, pulling him hard towards him and lifted him slightly off the bed and Mattie yelled out, his fingers grasping tight to the bed sheet. Ivan grinned as he realized what he'd found and fought to make sure he kept hitting that same spot. Mattie's yells kept getting louder and more lustful as they went. Ivan's other hand pulled up as Ivan found his center of balance and reached down, wrapping his hand over Mattie's hardness. He was surprised when a moment later the other's hand reached down and pulled him away, his other hand continuing the work, while their fingers entwined. 

Ivan sighed a little with relief. It wasn't just a sexual thing. He shifted forward, falling hard on his elbow above Mattie's head while their fingers stayed together and his other hand shifted down, moving Mattie's to his back before he kept his other hand moving over the length of him. With the new angle he was able to thrust harder and the angle allowed him to push deeper in. Mattie leaned up, trying his best to capture his lips. Kisses were peppered over Ivan's face and chest, and Ivan let the sensation settle before his lips were brought to Mattie. 

Pants turned to moans as they continued before the familiar throbbing was felt and Mattie squirmed, licking and carefully biting Ivan's lips. Ivan was so wrapped up in the sensation, in the realization that this was real, he barely felt it. His eyes kept watch on the other, and he noticed quite a few times Mattie's eyes would open and look up at him.

During such an act, the thought that the Canadian could still blush at being caught looking was a rush in itself. Ivan felt himself grow close. Mattie threw his arms around Ivan's neck and pulled him down, his hips bucking into Ivan's hand as their kisses became harder and Mattie's head tossed back, a tremor shooting through his body as he released, the sensation and tensing causing Ivan to follow just after.

“I think you wore me out.” Mattie mumbled, a blush and a happy smile on his face as he watched Ivan roll onto his side. “If I fall asleep, will you be here when I wake up?”

“Maybe in the kitchen, but that's the farthest I'll go. You don’t' expect me to disappear now, do you?” Ivan asked and Mattie blushed harder before shaking his head with a joyous grin. “Good.” Ivan smiled as Mattie turned and cradled his cheek, looking into his eyes.

“I love you.” Mattie spoke softly, surprising Ivan. He didn't say it as one usually said such things. It wasn't something you said to break tension. It was a confession. He'd never spoken those words to him and Ivan stared, surprised for a moment before nodding.

“I know. I love you too.” He spoke softly as he laid down, curling around the other.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was the first time he would ever fall asleep knowing when he woke everything would be perfect.

It wasn't the last time, though.


End file.
